Kiss of Goodbye
by Sesshy's Lil Angel
Summary: ONESHOT When the one she loves dies, how will she react? What will she do? Will her decision be a wise one and how will the others deal with it? Preview: "I can't do this anymore! I can't lose anyone else, I can't. I quit." Please R&R RxIxK


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything about it, but i can torture the characters all i want (evil grin) Muahahahhahahhahha!

* * *

i was bored when i made this... i hope you enjoy it :D 

i tried to make it all sad and stuff... i hope its sad.**

* * *

**

Kiss of Goodbye

Warmth blossomed from where his lips were pressed gently against hers. It surged through her small body like a bolt of lightning, warming her up instantaneously.

This is what she had wanted ever since she had become a Mew Mew; to feel his lips against hers in a loving kiss. Now that she had gotten it, it was bittersweet. It was his last gift to her; his dying gift.

Even as she kissed him, she could feel his lips falter and his energy drain. Finally, his strength let up. His body slumped and his head fell back to the ground.

He was dead. Ryou Shirogane was dead.

Ichigo screamed wordlessly and fell against his body, begging him to come back to her.

Hours passed and Ichigo's tears would not—could not—fall anymore.

Her eyes red, she straightened Ryou's precious body under the sakura tree. Reaching up, she plucked a sakura blossom from the tree and placed it on his motionless chest.

She seated herself next to him and stroked his cold face, running her fingers through his beautiful, bloodstained blonde hair. With no tears coming to her stinging eyes, she remembered.

* * *

Overcast skies had found Ichigo Momomiya sprawled on her lawn gazing up at the sky; daydreaming. 

A cough and a thump had yanked her violently back to reality. She sat up hastily and searched for the source of the sudden noise.

Under the sakura tree.

She hurried over and found the very person she had been daydreaming about; Ryou Shirogane. His clothing was torn and he was bloody, yet a rueful smile graced his features.

Ichigo gasped, lowering herself next to him, "Ryou! Who did this to you? Are you okay?"

He grinned weakly, "You'll never guess."

"Kisshu?"

"Masaya Aoyama." Not letting her respond, Ryou gathered his strength and clutching her for support, raised his head to hers. "Goodbye," his final words echoed through her head as he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Ichigo yearned to feel his lips upon hers again. She leaned forward but halted in front of his lifeless, bloody face. She couldn't bring herself to kiss him knowing that all the warmth had left his body; knowing that when their lips met, she wouldn't feel that pleasant surging warmth, but a chilling cold instead. 

Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut and sat up, withdrawing her hand.

'_Ryou is in love with another, so…why did he…come to me?'_

Staring at her love's tattered body, she made a decision. Stealing one last glance at Ryou Shirogane's body, Ichigo got up and began the walk to Café Mew Mew.

* * *

Rain was falling in sheets and Ichigo was soaked to the bone when she arrived at Café Mew Mew. The front doors were locked so Ichigo entered through the side door. 

She found Keiichiro Akasaka at the computer and stood behind him, waiting patiently for him to acknowledge her presence.

Finally, Keiichiro turned around. He was surprised to find a drenched Ichigo. "What happened?" he could tell by the expression on her face that something had happened and he was worried. Her eyes were red and listless; her body resembled a wilted flower.

Something had definitely happened.

Ichigo gazed at Keiichiro despondently and said hoarsely, "Remove the cat's DNA from my body."

Keiichiro was shocked, "I-I can't! The DNA is infused with yours, if I remove it, you'll—"

"Die. I'll be dead and I'll be able to join my beloved Ryou."

"What are you talking about? Ryou went out…he'll be back any minute now."

Ichigo laughed bitterly, a sound once so pure and musical now reminded Keiichiro of nails on a chalkboard. "If only… Ryou is lying dead in my yard, supposedly the work of Masaya Aoyama. I'll kill him! I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!"

Keiichiro's eyes widened and he staggered backwards.

"I was the last one he saw. He gave me the last of his life…"

Keiichiro grabbed the edge of the table to balance himself.

"…I loved him." Ichigo fell to her knees and wept once more, finding tears somewhere inside her chilled body.

Keiichiro had composed himself once more and walked over to Ichigo. He laid a comforting hand on her quivering shoulder. "We both knew the risks of this project. We were ready for whatever came our way."

"I can't do this anymore!" Ichigo cried, wiping away her tears. "I can't lose anyone else; first Minto, then my parents and now Ryou. I can't. I quit. Remove the DNA."

"But Ichigo…why do you want to commit suicide?"

"Because I loved him and now he's gone. My life is nothing without him," seeing Keiichiro's stern expression, Ichigo begged, "Onegai Keiichiro. I have nothing more to live for."

Keiichiro looked away uneasily, "You're asking me to kill you."

"Iie Keiichiro, I'm asking you to do me a favour."

"I…" Keiichiro faltered.

Ichigo felt his resolve weakening, "Onegai?"

Keiichiro sighed, "After the DNA is removed, you will have a little under an hour to live. Don't waste your time killing Masaya. Let him be. Do something nice for someone. Grant them something they've always wanted. Those are the conditions."

Ichigo nodded, rising to her feet unsteadily.

"Come with me."

Ichigo followed Keiichiro into another, smaller room that she'd never been in before. In the centre rested a beautiful glass orb upon a thin round table. She stared at the orb and saw moments of her life zip past in a kaleidoscope of images.

Ichigo felt Keiichiro's light touch on her shoulder and snapped back to reality. As she gazed into his grim face, she saw sad, navy-blue eyes studying her, pleading her to change her mind.

On impulse, Ichigo hugged Keiichiro tightly, "I'll miss you… Tell everyone I love them,"

Keiichiro hugged her back, trying to hide his pained expression. "We won't ever forget you," with that, he turned to the orb. "Place both your hands on the orb. You'll know when the cat DNA is gone. When it is, you can remove your hands."

"Okay," Ichigo stepped up to the orb. She took a deep breath and lifted her sweaty hands. Her hands paused inches from the orb and she looked uncertainly back at Keiichiro. His back was turned; he wasn't able to watch Ichigo condemn herself to an inevitable death. Biting her lip, Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut tightly and grasped the orb.

Ichigo's eyes opened wide and her jaw slackened. It felt as if someone had reached inside her and was trying to rip out her heart.

Ichigo fought her natural impulse to yank her fingers away from the mysterious orb and ignored her screaming brain.

After what seemed like and eternity of excruciating pain, Ichigo felt a dull thumping in her chest and the pain faded away.

She withdrew her hands and let them fall to her sides.

She turned to find a sorrowful Keiichiro watching her.

"Ichigo onegai…put your hands back on the orb. Onegai. I can't bear to see you die," begged Keiichiro, "Ryou wouldn't have wanted this." He looked into Ichigo's once lively cocoa eyes, "Onegai Ichigo. I change my mind. This was a stupid idea. I never should have let you go through with this. Onegai Ichigo…we need you."

Ichigo was already walking out the door, she turned and her vacant gaze alarmed Keiichiro. "Gomen Keiichiro. I can't do that." She turned back toward the door. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," with that, she trudged away.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the rain had slowed to a drizzle and Ichigo sat in the park contemplating her losses and her choice to remove the cat's DNA. 

'_I can still go back… there's still time. I can still live—_

_Iie. Ryou is waiting for me. I can't change my mind now. And besides, Minto and my parents will be thrilled to see me…I hope._

_sigh What of your promise to Keiichiro?_

_What promise?_

_To give someone what they always wanted; a dying gift._

_Oh…that. I know exactly what to do.'_

Ichigo got up and lumbered over to the bridge in the park that overlooked the stream. She inhaled deeply and prepared to dive into the ice-cold water. _'He will come.'_

* * *

Pai had called Kisshu and Taruto to watch a feed of the blonde human's—Ryou Shirogane's—death a while ago. 

Kisshu had teleported himself instantly to Pai's side to watch. This human—Ryou—was the one Ichigo loved. Kisshu wanted to watch his death and savour it.

The human had gone to visit Masaya Aoyama for a reason unknown to the aliens. Masaya had transformed into Deep Blue and attacked Ryou. Then, he'd shut the door in Ryou's face, ignoring the fact that the human would die soon. Ryou had struggled to get up and then he'd limped to Ichigo's house and kissed her right before he died.

At this, Kisshu growled.

Ichigo had sat for hours, crying over the blonde's death. Then she'd done something curious. She had walked to Café Mew Mew and removed the cat DNA from her body, sentencing herself to an unavoidable death. She'd then gone to the park. Now she was preparing to jump into the stream's icy waters.

"That's strange…" Pai trailed off when he noticed Kisshu had disappeared. He turned back to the feed just in time to see Kisshu catching the girl right before she hit the water. Pai sighed heavily and watched.

* * *

Kisshu held the dying Ichigo lovingly in his arms and looked for somewhere sheltered from the rain to put her. 

The sakura tree.

Kisshu carried her to the cover of the sakura tree and placed her on the dry ground beside the trunk of the tree. He seated himself next to her and looked down at her worriedly. "What were you thinking koneko-chan?"

She grinned wearily up at him, "It was the only way I could think of to get you here." Secretly, Ichigo was so grateful that Kisshu had come that she was kind of looking forward to giving him his gift. Kind of.

Kisshu was shocked. He knew why she was doing this; it was because of the promise she'd made to the brown-haired boy—Keiichiro. What surprised him was that she was willing to chance drowning just to make him come to her. "You could have called…"

The two stared at each other for a while.

Kisshu broke the silence. "Ichigo, you're killing yourself. Why?" his golden pools reflected affection laced with a desperate anxiety.

"I can't live without Ryou…" Ichigo didn't notice Kisshu grit his teeth in contempt.

Kisshu held his temper. He couldn't distress her in her last moments. "Yes you can. Ichigo you were always strong…until now, even when your friend and your parents died. Why now?"

"Ryou was always around before," was her simple answer.

"But you know that he loved another…" Kisshu stopped when Ichigo cringed. "Ichigo onegai…"

Ichigo looked up at Kisshu's majestic, golden orbs that glittered with worry. She suddenly regretted her decision, but it was too late now. "Kisshu-kun…" _'Why's he being so nice to me? Why do I suddenly feel a surge of affection for him? Do I…like him?' _"Arigato and…goodbye."

Wrapping her leaden arms around Kisshu's stunned neck, Ichigo pulled herself up. Without hesitating, Ichigo closed the gap between the two with a tender kiss.

**The End**

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? i sure enjoyed writing it! i think i might make a sequel... or maybe not. **

**tell me what you think. was it angsty enough?**

**so...lol i don't know what to say. just tell me what you think. **

**now, sorry i need to go and continue my actual stories. ( called "The Greater Evil" (ichigoXkish) and my other one "More Than Just" (sessXkag) )**

**i need to go daydream other ways about ichigo and kisshu getting together :P XD :3 **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**-lil angel**


End file.
